A Marriage Of Convenience
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin comes to Edd with a proposal he can't refuse. But as sparks start to fly, will they put out the fire or let it flame love on? Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OC and plot. Except for Sybrann. He owns himself.
1. The Proposal

**Author's Note: For KayRose09**

 _*Buzz, Buzz*_

Edd turned his head from his physics textbook to his phone that was buzzing on his nightstand.

 _"I guess a study break is in order,"_ he thought as he walked from his desk to his nightstand where his phone was charging, his late Grammie's voice echoing in his head, _"All work and no play makes Eddward a very dull boy"._

Pressing the _Power_ button to light up the backscreen to reveal the reason why he was being notified, his jaw dropped at the text message on the screen. Between the message and the sender he didn't know which to be more surprised about.

KevB: Can u marry me?

Quickly unlocking his phone and opening his text message center, he tried to formulate a coherent thought as to _why_ _Kevin_ of all people would be texting him such a thing. They weren't dating and Edd would only consider him a very good acquaintance at best. Despite their past experiences growing up, between dealing with Eddy's _atrocious_ brother and just _growing up,_ they had a very superficial friendship at best.

 _What did Kevin_ _ **really**_ _want?!_

But the redhead answered his questions for him with another message.

KevB: Plz D? I need $$$ & FASFA's only giving me UNSUBSIDEZED loans unless I have a kid, turn 24 or get married. SO MARRY ME! I SWEAR ITS JUST 4 SCHOOL!

Double D fell back on his bed with a relived giggle, dropping his phone as he did so. _Money for school._ That's what Kevin's strange request was about.

 _Whew!_

He then went back to his desk and opened his laptop. He understood Kevin's predicament. When he came out sophomore year as gay, his parents disowned him. But because he was 16, he was able to be fully emancipated from them. His maternal grandmother nearly forced him to come live with her, in Berryville, _four hours away from Peach Creek_. But when she came to "visit," after his emancipation cleared, even though he was living with Eddy, she saw that it was better for him to stay with his friends and finish out his high school years than to move away from all that he knew and loved, despite receiving none from his parents.

But it was hard. His emancipation granted him some assistance from the state and he got a social worker to help him navigate the new system of life he was going to be living, but it was still tiring on his psyche. He had to leave the cul-de-sac, get his own apartment, a job and some mode of transportation. But the cul-de-sac circled around him as best they could. He got rides whenever he needed one, and learned as much as he could about Peach Creek's public transportation system for when he couldn't. When he got a car, he still would set time aside to catch rides with his friends. More so for their sakes than his as he knew they missed him now that he wasn't a permanent member of their little half circle of the neighborhood anymore.

Ed's job at the grocery store and Rolf's farm kept him fed. Kevin's mechanical skills kept his car in shape. Nazz's shopping expertise and Jimmy's fashion sense saved him _tons_ on clothes. Eddy's side hustles _(which he never questioned)_ kept him in "fun money," as his _best_ friends always got a cut of the profits. And Grammie helped to pay half his bills. When he graduated, he moved to Berryville to go to school at the small private school that his grandmother worked at as a secretary to the Dean of the Business College. As a direct family member to a staff member at the university, he got a 50% discount on his tuition. He lived with his grandmother to cut the rest of his expenses. When she passed away last year, she left him the house and a sizeable insurance policy.

Still, he was majoring in physics _and_ education. He wanted to teach on the college level, so knew he'd be in college for a while. He had a few grants and a scholarship that covered his tuition and books. Anything else was on himself and he couldn't work as often as he wanted because of his classes and lab work. He was debating whether or not if he should dip into his 401(k) or drop a few classes. But that would cut into the money he set aside from his Grammie's insurance for his Master's and Doctorate degree programs.

But if he married Kevin, they'd both be able to stay in school and not come out on the brink of bankruptcy with debt. Plus, Kevin was bi. Came out junior year. Seeing him in a couple relationships with guys helped ease Edd's conscious about making what would be a charade of a relationship believable. He was a nice enough boyfriend to those guys and the girl or two he dated as well. A bit rough around the edges, but apparently a total sweetheart, even if he was a bit clingy. Edd could do clingy. He was friends with _Big Ed,_ the clingiest friend in the world. So when they'd have to _fake it_ , he knew he could roll with it. And Kevin was _cute_. Nazz called him _an Adonis,_ and Edd had to agree.

If this marriage were real, Edd wouldn't mind being in it. Kevin knew his strong suits. He didn't have the grades to get a scholarship at Peach State right off the bat, so he went to a junior college for two years and played baseball while he was there. He got his associates in Automotive Technology and was a certified mechanic. He got scouted for Peachville University's baseball team, but the scholarship was small. Edd figured he probably needed the money to cover the expenses that being a double major in Automotive Maintenance Technology and Business would bring.

 _Just two years._ That's all the time they would need to pull this off.

Retrieving his still buzzing, dropped phone from the floor, he unlocked it and opened his message center again.

KevB: D u there?

KevB: Plz say yes! I knw it's crazy but I got no other choice. I need $$$ 4 summer school & class stuff in the fall

DD: According to my research, we can do it, but we can't get divorced until after we both get done with our bachelor's degrees. When do you graduate?

KevB: OMG I LUV U! May 2018.

DD: Mother's Day weekend, right?

KevB: Yeah Y?

DD: So do I. If we wait a week, then we can pull this off without raising too many suspicions as we live in a no fault state. Neither of us have kids or major pieces of property so there would be no need to involve lawyers and an uncontested divorce is only a couple of hundred dollars. Between what's left over from FASFA between us, the government can pay for the divorce.

KevB: L O L THAT.

DD: Yes, THAT, Kev. Also, we're going to need witnesses to the ceremony, and the marriage application costs $40. We can each pay half and I think Jimmy is an ordained minister so he can file for us.

KevB: SWEET! Yeah he did Marie & Jonny's wedding. U missed a helluva party.

Edd rolled his eyes. He did not go to the wedding because he didn't want to give his long time crush a reason to leave poor Jonny at the altar, even though there was no chance of _anything_ to happen between them.

DD: So I've been told. :p

KevB: Lol well now she'll KNOW she can't get w U. I don't share.

DD: I KNOW. No worries.

KevB: So we doing this?

DD: I'm ready when you are.

Plans were made for them to come back to Peach Creek over spring break for a _wedding_. Married life would be a whole new ball game for them both.


	2. The Wedding And Married Life Of Sorts

To say Kevin was relieved that Double D accepted his odd proposal was an understatement. His college fund covered his books and the tuition that his scholarship didn't. He had one grant that he knew would cover rent and food, _but that was it._ A couple of extra $100 a month would keep his head above water. _Barely,_ but it beat _drowning_.

His dad thought the whole idea was hilarious, especially after their ring shopping trip. Edd played up the _gay fiancée_ bit as much as possible. _No one_ would be able to deny that he was in it for anything _but love_ if he had anything to say about it. _And he did!_

From a business standpoint, it was a damn good idea. But pulling it off was going to be a comedy of _errors_. His mother was damn near heartbroken. His being bi was killing her _give me grandchildren_ vibe. His being 20 years old was killing the idea of having kids _period_. He didn't want to drop out and come back in 4 years and deal with this all over again, either. Marriage was his only other option. Most girls would balk at the idea of a marriage of _convenience_. And Nazz was dating Eddy. He knew she loved him, but not enough to break up with the shrimpy Ed and marry him for two years. Or at least carry on an affair with the guy while he finished school. And she wasn't going to school at the moment and he needed way more money than being the only one in school would give him.

Edd was gay, a pretty good friend and he _understood._ He would need the money for his own schooling as Kevin knew that he didn't want to dip into the funds his grandmother left him now when he would need them _more_ later. This benefited them both. Their schools were two hours apart, so they wouldn't be there to annoy each other with _real_ marriage stuff. But _real_ married or _fake_ married, Kevin knew that he wouldn't have to deal with any kind of drama being married and apart could bring as Edd was too busy with his own schooling to really date and Kevin didn't like his prospects enough to consider them viable options. And if they visited each other regularly, no one would be the wiser to their game. The fall semester was easy. They both had fall break at the same time, and would spend Thanksgiving and Christmas together. He could go see Edd for Valentine's Day and then Edd could come up for one baseball game a month. The cul-de-sac got together over the summer a couple of weekends a month, so seeing each other outside of their regular school schedule wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

He knew he had a home run with this idea and the kiss at the altar sealed it for him. It was a _real_ kiss. A _really good_ one. If they needed photographic evidence about whether or not this marriage was _real_ , they got it in that kiss. _Jesus._ Kevin doesn't remember Edd kissing anyone other than Marie and Eddy and all those kisses were _by force_. So they couldn't have taught him how to kiss like he did. Whoever did was getting flowers and then a punch to the face so they knew not to kiss _his husband_ again.

Their _honeymoon_ was taken in the city. They got a _two bedroom_ hotel suite courtesy of Kevin's parents, tickets to the zoo from Marie and Jonny and tickets to the museum from Nazz and Eddy. May and Ed bought them each a toaster. Rolf loaded them up with fresh veggies that Edd took home and did so many things to that it's going to take Kevin a lifetime to figure it all out. Jimmy and Sarah treated Edd to a spa day in preparation for the day and got Kevin a gift card to GameStop from the close twosome. Edd helped him pick out some games that they could play together and they headed back to their respective schools, FASFA applications in hand.

Edd came to see him play a couple of times before summer school started and it was… _nice._ Kevin was kind of used to having people come watch him play, but they were usually the _same people_ or _type_ of people; his parents and friends or some guy or girl who had caught his eye or was trying to catch his. Edd was different. Edd never came out to baseball games regularly when they were in high school, unless it was a big deal like a championship. The cul-de-sac as a whole would go to the football games to watch Ed play and Nazz cheer, but Kevin _knew_ that Double D _hated_ it. It was cold and the crowd was loud. But he loved his friends so he'd deal with a game or two for their sakes. Kevin was glad that he kept up the effort after his emancipation because he probably should have been studying or working instead. And his friends loved him for it so it all evened out.

But while baseball was quieter, it was _still outside_ and therefore hot or chilly or cold or _rainy_ or some twisted combination of the four _._ So despite the fact they were married, to see the ravenette in the stands was a thrill Kevin didn't know he _needed._ Edd would get a hotel for these trips as Kevin still had a roommate and neither wanted to deal with having to face their charade head on. They'd hang out, catch up, have dinner and he'd get a _very purposeful_ kiss goodbye when Edd dropped him off at his apartment.

* * *

Over their first summer together, they started to ease into a pretty easy going friendship. Spending as much time together as they could to keep up their fake front made it easy for them to start to really get along and learn about each other as friends would do. After school started, Kevin invited Edd to the last hooray he and a few of his fraternity brothers would have on the coast before throwing themselves into school. Being _a good husband,_ Edd made the trip and surprised himself _and Kevin_ and actually had fun. He thought he wouldn't be comfortable around a bunch of drunken frat boys but they welcomed him with open arms, a sweetheart's pin and tequila shots. Kevin was surprised that _the dork_ could hold his own against guys who'd need livers in 20 years, Edd was surprised that the hot tempered pitcher didn't rail on anyone flirting with him.

Kevin just shrugged.

"They respect me enough not to really go there," he said as they sat side by side on the couch nursing sodas and water to stave off their inevitable hangovers.

"That's a lot of damn respect, Kev."

Kevin looked at Edd with wide eyes and the snarky scholar giggled. Then he blushed at what he could of sworn was a spark of _affection_ in the hazel of Kevin's _green_ eyes.

"You _swore_ , Eddward!"

 _"I'm an adult!_ I'm entitled to _swear_ when the occasion calls for it!"

 _"Uh huh._ You do _that,_ Captain Pottymouth."

"This is your fault, Kevin. I wouldn't be this way if I wasn't kissing _your_ potty mouth for appearances."

Kevin snickered. Edd was always getting on him for _"using such foul language!,"_ even though the blush on his cheeks meant that he wasn't as turned off by it as he wanted to _appear_ to be.

"Keep telling yourself that."


	3. Monster In Law And Other Pressing Issues

They took fall break at Edd's school as the genius was presenting a project at the Science Fair that was taking place that same weekend. When Edd took First Place, Kevin's cheering was the loudest in the hall. And something about it had _butterflies_ taking flight in Edd's stomach.

When Thanksgiving came around, Kevin's father _insisted_ that his _son in law_ come home to visit. Sure, the Hills and Sampson's stayed in the cul-de-sac and Edd would be visiting his friends, but he would be staying with his in laws if Mr. Barr had anything to say about it _and he did._

He took the guest room and did his best to be civil with his _mother in law_.

"I swear if she thinks I'm _practice_ for whoever you _really_ decide to marry someday, Kevin, I feel sorry for your spouse," he told Kevin Sunday morning as they packed to go back to school.

Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes. His mother's general attitude about him being bi hadn't changed and now it was starting to affect his friendship with his _husband_.

 _Not good._

So he sat his mother down for a _chat_ after Edd went to a goodbye lunch with the other Eds _._

"Ma, could you at least _try_ to be nice? He's _my husband…"_

 _"On paper._ When you _grow up_ and get out of this _phase_ that you're in, you'll see what a _stupid_ idea this was. If you had married a girl, you could _at least_ have a chance at something!"

Kevin cocked a brow and Annabelle Barr knew she was in for it. Kevin's temper was _legendary._ Like his red hair and green eyes, he got it from _her_ after all. But thankfully, he was still his father's son and as he got older and _matured_ , he learned to pick and choose his battles and fight them in a way that he would _always_ win.

"Ma, he's also _my friend_ and should be treated as decently as you treat everyone else."

"Here, here!," a _strong_ baritone said over his shoulder.

Turning, he saw who his mother was _scowling_ at.

 _His father._

"Edd's a good kid, Annie. We couldn't ask for a nicer _son in law,_ especially considering what the kid has been through the past few years."

Annabelle rolled her eyes.

 _"Timothy,_ _that_ has _nothing_ to do with _this._ _I'm_ thinking of _Kevin's_ _future_ here!"

"I think _Kevin's_ got a pretty good idea about how _his_ _future_ is gonna work out," her husband retorted.

"A _sham_ marriage!?"

Timothy shrugged.

"Sometimes those can better than _real_ ones. At least they're friends! How many people do _you_ know that can say that they're still friends with their exes?"

Annabelle bristled and Timothy grinned.

 _"See? You know I'm right!"_

"Be that as it may, I could think of so many other, _better_ ways for Kevin to pay for school than _this!"_

"Enlighten me, then, Ma! Because when I asked for help _and_ ideas, you were kinda coming up empty," Kevin snipped.

"He's got you there, Annie," Timothy said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the kitchen's doorframe. "Considering the situation, this is the _only option_ that I can think of that doesn't have _all_ of us paying out the yin-yang in the end."

Annabelle sighed as tears sprang into her eyes and Kevin and his father _groaned._

 _"Do. Not. Annie."_

Annabelle quickly rubbed her face as she let out a groan of frustration.

"It's only for two years!," Timothy said as he threw up his hands. "Then you can go back to harassing him about bringing some poor girl home to be _the incubator_ for your grandbabies."

Kevin outright laughed. The _look_ his mother gave him made him laugh harder.

"Naw, I'll just marry another guy and adopt a cat."

Annabelle stormed out of the room. Father and son rolled their eyes.

"But seriously, how y'all doing?," Timothy asked.

"Good, I guess," Kevin shrugged. "Why?"

"Just curious. I like him, Kev. He may be your ex in a couple of years, but he'll _always_ be my _favorite_ son in law, " the elder Barr said as he walked away.

And the small spark of affection that started over Labor Day just grew.

Christmas was better as Annabelle did her best to be _nice_ to Edd, but when she was more out -going with _Eddy_ at the family's New Year's Day dinner, _everyone_ was put on notice and Edd _seriously_ considered filing for the inevitable divorce when he got back to Berryville. He liked Kevin and Timothy, but he'd gladly make sure that Annabelle knew that he wasn't a threat to her son's _future_ as soon as possible if it meant that _he_ wouldn't have to deal with a murder charge in his.

* * *

To make it up to Edd, Kevin took him to a bed and breakfast in Vermont for Valentine's Day. Edd went skiing and Kevin went snowboarding. They had hot cocoa in front of the fire at the fireplace in their suite and people watched at the lodge they got their mountain tickets from. And Edd relaxed for the first time in a _long_ time. Seeing the serene look in his _blue_ eyes turned that spark from just so few months ago into a _smoldering fire_. Even the fire in the fireplace couldn't compete. And as Edd leaned on his shoulder as they took a bus back from the mountain lodge to their bed and breakfast, Kevin _wondered_ if this great idea of his was going to burn them up in the end.

Because their _anniversary_ was over spring break, it didn't take too much convincing on Kevin's part to get Edd to meet him back in Peach Creek for a party. Nazz wanted to get everyone back together and check in on her favorite gay couple.

"Nazz, I'm screwed," Kevin whined as he helped her set up for the BBQ.

 _"What'd you do?!,"_ she asked with wide eyes.

Edd and Kevin getting along was too good to be true. Now Kevin had to go and screw up what was probably the best thing that would ever happen to him.

"I _think_ I'm falling for Edd," he said sheepishly.

Her grin could have cracked the sky.

 _"Really,_ now?"

"Don't look at me like that, woman!"

Nazz's grin had turned into a _full blown smile_. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks as pink as bubble gum. She was _happy_. Stupidly happy for her best friend. And he wanted to _die_.

"Well, I can't help it!," she _squealed_. "Does he know?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Calm down, Kev," she said gently as Kevin started to pace around the kitchen.

 _"What do I do, Nazz?!"_

Nazz bit her lip and Kevin sighed. She was just as clueless as he was.

"Look, just enjoy today. We'll figure something out."


	4. Falling

The BBQ went off without a hitch and Kevin's parents gifted them with another two bedroom hotel suite in the city. They relived their _honeymoon_ as best they could. The zoo and museum had different exhibits this time around, but they were still intriguing.

At this point they were both 21, so they had wine with dinner. And unlike with tequila, which just made him _bold_ , wine made Edd _flirtatious_. Kevin knew he had to be as red as his hair at some point during dinner and it just flamed that _spark_ he was holding for _his_ _husband_ all the more.

Edd came to his games and those kisses goodbye got more _genuine_. Edd couldn't help it. Kissing Kevin was _fun_. He _liked_ it and he was going to enjoy doing it as for as long as possible.

Nazz was still coming up on empty on ways for Kevin to tell Edd how he was feeling. And whether he really knew it or not, Kevin decided to let his actions speak for him, because apparently Edd was letting a few of his speak for him.

Each visit had them drawing _closer_. Shoulders bumping, the occasional handholding. And tiny kisses _just because._

When Kevin told Nazz what was happening, she decided to drill her boyfriend for info, but Eddy was either being tightlipped, or didn't have a clue himself.

* * *

Eddy wanted to strangle his smart friend.

"Just _tell him_ , D!"

The look of _sheer horror_ that crossed Edd's face was damn near comical.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"Yeah, otherwise, Eddy's Crazy Costume's and Gifts wouldn't exist."

Double D sighed at the mention of his best friend's small business. The costume and gag gift shop was one of a kind and doing well. Eddy was a showman and knew how to advertise. He also had a keen eye for detail when it came to finding and marketing a product that was basically a useful piece of junk. He had about a dozen different plans for Edd to use at any given moment when it came to getting Kevin's attention at making this _marriage_ the real deal.

Edd had yet to use a single one. But had gotten _really_ good about complaining about how he wished _his husband_ was _really his husband._

"Dude, you know what you should do, right?"

Edd just pouted.

 _"Fine, I'll tell him!"_

The _glare_ that Edd gave his best friend could only be described as _homicidal._

 _"You will do no such thing, Edwin!"_

"Then _you_ better or so help me…!"

Edd sighed. And Eddy's heart damn near broke. He hadn't seen his beanie clad friend look _this sad_ since his parents kicked him out. He and Lee TP and egg their house every year on night that Edd showed up to his house in _tears_ over being tossed away the way he was for telling them _who_ he was. And over something so _trivial_. But this isn't _trivial._ This was _love. And love is_ _never trivial._

"Look, from what you've told me, it sounds like he does care about you. Kinda like he did with Miranda and Carlos."

Edd just looked _sadder_. Miranda and Carlos were Kevin's _greats._ If neither had to move, he'd probably still be with one or the other of them to this day. They just _worked_. Peas in a pod. No one could compete really. Edd hasn't been compared to them as far as he knew, but why should he be when this whole _arrangement_ wasn't even _real?_

"But I think you're better, D. Not just because you're my friend. But because I see how he is with you and compared to how he used to be, he's a better person. And I know that _some_ of that has to be because of _you._ I don't think he'd done this if he didn't care about you _somewhat_."

"I suppose you're right, Eddy."

"Of course I am! I'm always right!"

Edd shot him a look but giggled all the same. And despite his girlfriend's nagging questions, Eddy kept his mouth shut. This was something that Kevin and Edd were going to have to figure out for themselves.

* * *

Summer came and they would come back to Peach Creek to visit as often as they could. If one of them couldn't go, they'd get a play by play in social media updates, videos, texts and phone calls. And it would make the other miss him all the more.

When Labor Day weekend came, and Edd mentioned the trip Kevin took with his fraternity brothers, Kevin as so stoked, he nearly skipped his afternoon classes to go pick up Edd for the trip. Reminding himself that even though it'd be worth the lecture, he had to keep his cool, lest Edd truly know how he was feeling. But considering that it was Edd's last trip with his bros, Kevin wanted to make the most of it. And apparently so did Edd as he was the first to arrive at the rented beach house. The overwhelming stench of bleach and Lysol filled the air as soon as Kevin opened the door. But slowly a _softer_ scent crept in.

 _Oatmeal raisin cookies_.

"Edd!?"

"Out here!"

Edd was on the deck, a plate of cookies and a cup of milk on the small table next to the chaise lounge he was laying on.

"Scoot over."

Edd scooted over and handed Kevin a cookie as he lay under his right arm. And while this may have been their _first_ cuddle, it felt so _natural_ that neither could deny it. Like Hell if they wanted to.

"How was your trip?"

 _"Meh._ Yours?"

"I don't think I95 will _ever_ be fixed."

Kevin laughed.

"Told you to take Hwy 89."

"But it's _so long,"_ Edd whined.

"It's not _that_ bad."

"You only like it because you can ride that motorcycle of yours like a speed demon on it."

"Like I said, _'it's not that bad,'"_ Kevin smirked with a wink as he snuck another cookie.

Edd rolled his eyes and thanked the heavens he could blame his blush on the heat.

But Kevin knew. _He knew_.

* * *

The brothers arrived and this time _vodka_ was the poison of choice. And it just made Edd _sleepy_. Last time, because they got to the house late as Kevin had to come pick Edd up, they ended up in the attic. It was perfect as there was two full sized beds on either side of the space so their secret was safe. This time, Edd chose a room in the coolness of the basement. And when his buddy Adam chose the room on the other side of the space, Kevin was forced to room with Edd.

He put the raven to bed and went back to the party, but when he was ready to crash, he _barely_ made it into the basement on his own. Adam put him to bed with Edd, and the next morning was _the most awkward morning after_ either young man had ever had.

They woke up in a cuddle. Edd's face was buried in Kevin's chest and the redhead had him pulled in _close_. The only thing that kept Edd from _screaming_ as he shot up was the fact that it was _Kevin_ he woke up next to. But he went back into the cuddle because it was comfortable, warm, his pillow was there and his head was _pounding_.

"You alright there, D?," Kevin asked as he tried to steady his own heartbeat.

"I _hate_ vodka."

"So, that's gonna be a 'no' on the Bloody Mary I was going to make you?"

"A _Hell fucking 'no.'"_

"Aye, aye, Captain Pottymouth."

Edd groaned and Kevin snickered. The sound it made in his chest made Edd's still racing heart _ache_.

When Adam knocked on the door, they both _groaned_ in irritation and _pain_.

"I'll be sure to let Tyler know that y'all gonna be taking breakfast in bed," he said as he walked away, his giggling furthering their embarrassment and the size of the pink elephant in the room.

"First things, first," Kevin said as he slowly sat up.

Edd cracked a blue eye.

"Excedrin. Water. Coffee. Beer."

"Beer?"

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere."

"I want a Mike's Hard Cider."

"Done."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day wearing sunglasses indoors and moving slowly. They excused themselves for a couple's dinner around 6 and Kevin took them for a ride on his motorcycle to his favorite diner on Hwy 89. It was small, still stuck in the 1950s as far as the food and décor was concerned, but worth the trip.

"I like this place, Kevin," Edd said as he gazed out of the window at the setting sun.

Kevin cracked a grin that went into an irritated smirk at Edd's next words.

"Why haven't you ever taken me _here?_ You _never_ take me anywhere anymore," Edd teased.

"It's such a long ways, Kevin. Why do we have to take your motorcycle? Do you know the statistical probability of us _dying_ on that _deathtrap?_ , " Kevin asked as he _perfectly_ mocked _his husband's_ voice.

Edd wadded up a napkin and flicked it at the redhead's _stupid cute_ head.

"Be that as it may, I want to go out _big, Big Boy,"_ he said as he crossed his arms and _pouted_.

And it was _adorable._

 _Fuck._


	5. Gifts

Edd's birthday was in October. And if he wanted to go _big_ , Kevin was gonna go _big_. Edd's school didn't have a football team so his fall homecoming festivities were pretty bare. Different organizations would have reunions, but since none that Edd was in were celebrating in great fashion, which was a shame considering that it was Edd's last year, Kevin rented a car and picked him up to bring to _his_ school's homecoming. His fraternity brother's baked him a cake, _Kevin himself_ sang him the Sweetheart's Song after they all sang him the birthday song and then they _partied_.

 _But no vodka crossed the ravenette's lips._

The night spent on the futon in Adam's room was filled with drunken kisses that neither would _ever_ forget it about and the pink elephant started to _mature_. The next morning, Edd was up with the rest of the sweethearts that spent the night helping to make The Breakfast of Champions before the parade. He watched the parade from the sidelines, Kevin's antics with his brothers in the parade making him laugh so hard he cried, his sides, stomach and face _hurt._ They went to the game and Edd was thankful that the game was held during the warmth of the _day_ instead of at night like it was when they were in high school.

Kevin took him to his favorite Korean place in town for a birthday dinner and his present was _small_ but a _huge_ surprise.

"Here," Kevin said sheepishly as he slid the small box across the table at Edd after his birthday treat came.

Edd eyed the box curiously before reaching for it to open it.

It was a simple white box with a blue bow. Nestled inside on a simple piece of white cotton, was a silver watch. The face was opal. Edd's birthstone. And all the numbers were in Roman Numeral form. But where the numeral XII should have been, was diamond. Kevin's birthday was in April. Diamonds are April's birthstone.

While Edd was smiling fondly at his gift, Kevin softly said, "Turn it over."

Edd did as he was told and swallowed the lump in his throat as he read the inscription on the back.

 _You never forget your first._

 _March 16, 2016_

 _Vincent-Barr_

Edd would always complain about Kevin's forgetfulness about _just about everything._ But he was right. You _never_ forget your _first._

When Kevin reached for his hand, Edd stretched his left hand across the table, watch in his palm. After he placed the watch on his wrist, he leaned over the table and gave _his husband_ a simple forehead kiss.

"Happy birthday, D."

"Thank you, Kevin."

* * *

The holidays were quiet. Annabelle was down-right _pleasant_ towards Edd, but they all knew it was because this would be the last holiday she'd have to spend with her _son in law_.

But the kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve was _too_ _real._ The smoldering spark was slowly becoming a fire. A small, pleasant, warm _fire._

Valentine's Day was spent in Vermont again, only this time they stayed at the lodge, not really caring that the accommodations were _traditional for couples._ But they were always too tired from spending all day on the mountain to _do_ anything. Just cuddle. Edd's favorite spot was getting to be cuddled up with Kevin and he was slowly starting to already regret losing it.

But he was so busy trying to wrap up his senior year that he didn't have much time to dwell on it. He couldn't even go back to Peach Creek for spring break as he was up to his eyeballs in midterms and projects as well submitting his final application materials for admission into several Master's degree programs.

When Kevin asked him to an anniversary dinner to the diner on Hwy 89, he asked for an extension on two projects and three papers just so he would have time to be well rested enough for the trip. He only got two extensions, but plowed through the rest as best he could before he had to hit the road for his _last anniversary date_ with _his husband._

* * *

Once he hit the highway, he put school out of his mind. He was going to take the time to just _enjoy_ this night. The food was delicious, the scenery beautiful and the company some of the best he's ever had. He was going to milk this date for what it was worth before he lost it for good.

The redhead was leaning on his bike when he pulled up. Dark wash jeans, black leather jacket and green and white button down that did things to his eyes that were doing _things_ to Edd.

 _Damnit._

The redhead raised his head as Edd pulled in and cocked a brow and then cracked his trademark smirk when the man that was becoming _the love of his life_ stepped out of the car. Black skinny jeans, blue Oxford and the black leather jacket Kevin got him for their first Christmas together.

When Kevin extended his hand as they started to walk inside, Edd was quick to grasp it.

And a _fire_ blew through them both.

Dinner was quiet, but not awkward. An easy going sort of content silence that is only achieved through time spent together. They went for a ride to the beach to watch the first stars come out and chat about _stuff_. They avoided _any_ topic that mentioned that they were supposed to be getting a divorce in about six weeks. But they both knew that Annabelle had _gifted_ them a consultation with a divorce attorney she knew because so many of her girlfriends had used the man's services. But with Edd's crazy busy schedule and Kevin's own busy life, they hadn't had time to call the guy. And they honestly didn't want to.

The kiss goodbye back at Edd's car was heartbreakingly sweet.

 _A final goodbye._

* * *

They threw themselves back into school and counted down the days til graduation. Kevin's was on Saturday and Edd's on Sunday. Edd drove the two hours up to Peachville on Saturday morning to cheer on _his man_. And much to Annabelle's chagrin, Kevin's fraternity brothers welcomed him with their usual open arms and tequila shots.

Warned by her husband and son to not make a big deal about the impending divorce, she kept quiet, but scoured the crowd of graduating brothers and their families for divorce attorneys as she had already lost her consultation deposit from the last attorney she had tried to get them to contact as they didn't contact the guy in time for the consultation to be of any use and the fee was _non_ refundable. Finding none that wanted to deal with her Super Secret Squirrel like behavior as to why she'd need a divorce attorney, she went to the car for a smoke and daydreams about grandbabies with the cute daughters of her sorority sisters.


	6. The End And A New Beginning

The next day, the whole of the cul-de-sac, the Kanker sisters, Kevin and his parents came up to Berryville for Edd's graduation. The aspiring physics professor received several awards for all the hard work he had done during his undergrad years as well as a few scholarships and grants to be used for his post bachelor work. And every time his name was called, Kevin's _high_ cheerful whistle was heard above the rest.

They had a party at his home and a few of his college friends stopped by to say hi, give their congratulations and meet the man who helped him stay in school. But something about Annabelle seemed _off._ Like she was waiting for something. After everyone left, Kevin, Edd and Timothy found out what card was up her sleeve.

Handing the two young men a thick envelope apiece, as they took a break from cleaning up by eating cake out of the cake pan at the kitchen table, she cheerfully said, "Just a little gift for your both."

They opened it and saw that she had printed off simple divorce papers for them both.

"Just sign, date and I can get these to that attorney you were _supposed_ to call at spring break to file for you. All done!"

The look that crossed the Barr men's faces could only be described as _sheer rage_. Timothy may not have had Annabelle's Irish blood, but the son of Scottish immigrants had a pretty legendary temper of his own.

 _"ANNIE!"_

 _"What?!"_

"Oh, dear God," Edd said quietly as he looked the paper over. Three sets of Barr eyes looked at him. Kevin's in pain, Timothy in pity and Annabelle's in annoyance.

Then he _grinned_ and Kevin's heart _swelled._

 _That grin, tho._

"He can't file this," Edd said as he got up, waving the paper in Annabelle's face.

"Why not?!"

"You spelled my middle name wrong."

"WHAT?!"

Kevin looked his own copy of the divorce papers over and _laughed_.

"He's right, Ma. Your guy can't file this. I didn't marry Eddward _Marian_ Vincent. I married Eddward _Marion_ Vincent."

Snatching the paper from Edd, she groaned as she looked over her mistake and the driver's license Edd had handed her.

Timothy just snickered.

"Looks like you get to stay with us for just a while longer, Edd," said as he finished his beer, handed Edd his driver's license back, took both copies of the divorce papers to the tiny shredder that Edd had on counter where he kept the mail and Kevin had never been more relieved to hear the sound of that machine in his life.

"Look, I can _fix this,"_ Annabelle said in a panicked tone.

 _"And so can they,_ Annie," Timothy said calmly as he led her to front door. "We'll see you later, Kev!"

And then they were gone.

* * *

"Look, Edd. I wouldn't mind you staying a little longer, too," Kevin said as he walked towards Edd who was leaning on the kitchen island.

"How long?," Edd asked quietly.

"Forever."

 _Wide eyed blue met pensive green._

 _"Please,"_ Kevin said softly as he rounded on Edd and put his hands on his hips.

Edd grew dizzy as he _stared_ at _his husband_ who wanted to _stay_ simply his husband. When he let loose the breath he had been holding, his bearings came back to him, but his _voice_ was still gone. He was _speechless_. _Kevin_ wanted him to stay. _He_ wanted to stay.

 _Thank God for nonverbal communication!_

Edd slowly nodded.

"Yes?"

Kevin's tone was _pleading_.

"Y-Yes. _Oh God, YES!"_

 _Instantly,_ Kevin's lips were on his own. And just like _every_ kiss they shared, _sparks flew_. But the passion behind _this_ kiss would be one that would carry their marriage through good times and bad. Ups and downs. Rough spots and smooth. Between rocks and hard places.

The fire in that passion would warm them for their rest of their lives.

Annabelle _pitched a fit_ when Kevin told her Edd wasn't going anywhere. Her eventual acquiescence to the situation only came when Kevin said they'd be spending holidays with Nazz and Eddy and _Timothy_ asked if he could come, too. It took some time, but like Kevin and Timothy, Annabelle fell in love with him, too.

* * *

Despite the heartache it caused in his soul, Edd sold his grandmother's home when he was accepted into a Physics Education Master's degree program at a school in California. That fall, Kevin went with Edd to the financial aid office to finish up his paperwork for the program. As they waited their turn to go meet with Edd's financial aid officer, he noticed two _very_ jittery girls a couple of seats over.

The blond had a shaggy hair cut and a riding jacket not unlike Kevin's, only smaller so it fit her. The caramel complected girl that was with her was pulling at her Afro in frustration.

"It'll work, Ang. I swear."

 _"It better._ How long is this gonna take? I've got work in 30 minutes, Sy."

"Dunno. It's usually based off your program."

Ang sat back with a sigh and Sy took her hand in hers. That's when Kevin noticed a simple princess cut diamond ring and a white gold wedding band on the black girl's left hand. Spotting her _wife's_ hand, he saw that she was wearing a simple white band that matched the other girl's. And then he grinned.

"It'll work," he said.

The two girls snapped their heads up at him. Sy turned happy blue eyes back on _scared_ brown.

"A-Are y-you s-sure?," Ang asked.

Grabbing Edd's _left hand_ he held it up and repeated his two words. A simple white gold band with a six blue sapphires twinkled like the blue in Edd's eyes. Kevin then held up his own left hand and flashed his own matching ring with six emeralds. And the sparkle in his own green eyes _danced._

 _"It'll work."_

Edd looked around in confusion before he realized what was happening. Then he grinned.

"It'll work," he said as looked at Kevin blushed.

"See!? They get it!"

Ang just rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky you're my best friend."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Sylina Williams-Jackson?," a clerk at the one of the six windows called.

"Here!," Sy called as she jumped up, a weary Ang behind her.

Then the door to the main part of the office opened.

"Eddward Vincent-Barr?," a petite brunette called out as she looked at the name on the clipboard and then around the room.

"Right here," Kevin said as he pointed to Edd who waved.

When the woman instructed them to follow her back to the last office on the right, the two young men turned back to the two young women at the window.

 _"It'll work,"_ they said with wide smiles.

The girls grinned in return and Sy pulled Ang in for side hug and a kiss to her temple.

 _"Love always does,"_ Edd said as he followed _his future_ to the next phase of his own.


End file.
